The present invention relates to an applicator comb for treating the hair and/or scalp, with which enhancement is obtained of the benefits offered by the existing systems for applying both liquid and viscous products currently employed, though in a more precise, cleaner and quicker manner than is achieved with these conventional methods, providing also a considerable saving in the amount employed of said products.
The systems that are presently being employed for applying different hair products, have the disadvantage that, for specific applications (for hair and scalp independently), they are insufficiently precise for the application process and this, in the long run, can lead to problems, if not for the hair itself, then for the scalp due to products producing irritation when coming into contact with it.
In the utility model U-9601817 of the same applicant as the present invention, a perfected comb was made known for hair treatment, the object of which is to facilitate the application of liquid products such as lotions, dyes, etc., in less time, with greater safety and cleanliness, than when employing the methods of conventional systems. It comprises a comb having a hollow main body constituent part of a reservoir for holding the liquid to be used in the treatment. This body leads into tubular teeth the operational ends of which form a curved concave line, instead of terminating in a straight line as is normal practice. The means of impelling the product consists basically of flexible segments in the handle, permitting pressure to be applied manually.
In the international application PCT/ES97/00167 by the same applicant, a comb was made known for hair treatment in which, in addition to the features offered by the aforementioned utility, other benefits are provided such as those indicated below:
The product reservoir is at least in part in the form of a main body from which the teeth radiate, said body having a mouth joined through a means of opening and hermetically closing to the handle. The reservoir incorporates a refillable and/or replaceable cartridge. The teeth can come with a bevel cut and also have multiple perforations practised along them and also incorporate a small brush.
The applicator comb for hair and/or scalp treatment basically offers a feature of interchangeability whereby a single support is capable of being used for different applications of products and treatments for the hair or scalp.
These applicator teeth, in the number of units specified, are coupled or attached to the body acting as common head and which can come in different forms. To this body is fitted an adapted container or receptacle and which is the element that may hold the hair products. On mounting the head on this container, if the latter holds any hair product, the applicator teeth attached absorb a certain amount of said product by capillary action, or else by manual pressure on the pertinent pliable segment or pushbutton, it being possible thereby to apply the product to the hair or scalp according to the version of applicator teeth being employed, as required by the user.
By means of a set of applicator teeth, the structure and distribution of which differ for each application, in accordance with the different versions which shall be remarked later in connection with the figures, a perfect application can be achieved. These applicator teeth can come joined together forming a unit for assembly or replacement, or separate from each other, since certain applicator tooth models or versions cannot be produced as a block. For their use the applicator teeth can be inserted in the body which has been defined as head for a container or receptacle and which at the same time protects the applicator teeth connected to it.
The body serving as head, can come in different shapes, hold one or more applicator teeth, in line or alternated and having different geometric forms. It can also have a concave base to adapt anatomically to the user""s head.
As has been indicated above and depending on the application, a first type of applicator tooth has been foreseen having a design to deposit the product on the scalp alone, when the hair is being combed, by means of a permeable fiber which is attached to the back part of the applicator tooth. In this manner, the front part of said applicator tooth provides a means of support and guidance which produces a tiny furrow in the skin of the scalp which the fiber makes use of to impregnate the scalp with the product, avoiding the adsorption of said product by the hair.
Another type of applicator tooth for another application or treatment, mainly for applying viscous products to the scalp or at the base of the hair, incorporates at the operational end, a number of bristles inserted on the back part to facilitate the application process. This arrangement is similar to that mentioned above, the permeable fiber being replaced by bristles.
There is another type of applicator tooth designed to prevent products coming into contact with the scalp, since there are some of these which are harmful to it, such as anti-parasitic lotions.
This last type of applicator tooth mentioned, has both the front and rear of the lower part stiff, while the rest is of permeable fibre. Thus, the product can be deposited on the hair when combing, but is prevented from reaching the scalp and hair roots.
To permit the application of the product indistinctly to the hair and the scalp, stiff-cored applicator teeth can be employed with a permeable fibre cladding which retains the product.
For applying gels or viscous products intended for the hair, applicator teeth can be used with a cladding provided with longitudinal recesses or holes which facilitate the emission, these being possible with or without fibre.
For those applications in which it is necessary for any of the different versions of applicator teeth to have the product continuously available, the head can be fitted with a dosing mechanism which controls the flow of the product to be sent to the application tips connected to the dosing mechanism, said product coming from a cartridge which can be self-actuating. This cartridge can also be refillable or disposable.
To maintain the product in perfect condition, the cartridge comes fitted with a cap having a vacuum valve and in this case the container or receptacle serves to protect the tips.
To facilitate a better understanding of the characteristics of the invention and forming an integral part of this specification, a number of drawings are attached in which figures, in an illustrative and not restrictive manner, the following aspects are shown:
For applying gels or viscous products intended for the hair, teeth can be used with a cladding provided with longitudinal recesses or holes which facilitate the emission, these being possible with or without fibre.
For those applications in which it is necessary for any of the different versions of teeth to have the product continuously available, the head can be fitted with a dosing mechanism which controls the flow of the product to be sent to the application tips connected to the dosing mechanism, said product coming from a cartridge which can be self-actuating. This cartridge can also be refillable or disposable.
To maintain the product in perfect condition, the cartridge comes fitted with a cap having a vacuum valve and in this case the container or receptacle serves to protect the tips.
To facilitate a better understanding of the characteristics of the invention and forming an integral part of this specification, a number of drawings are attached in which figures, in an illustrative and not restrictive manner, the following aspects are shown: